This invention refers to a fixing device for the components of a pair of eyeglasses.
In particular this invention regards a fixing device for a pair of so-called frameless glasses, different to traditional ones, in which the lenses are inserted into specific rings that are an integral part of the frame, in that the lenses are directly bonded to the sidepieces and to the bridge.
In order to fix the sidepieces and the bridge directly to the lenses several technical solutions have been proposed. For instance, in the patent DE20320629, a system is proposed in which two small tubes linked to the frame structure by means of soldering are inserted in specific holes on the lens and held in position by means of dowels.
Although practical, such a system has a certain fragility in the points of soldering and besides it joins together rigid parts, subject to breakage.
Another solution is that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,020 in which means of support are envisaged, made up of a thread of metallic material suitably shaped, which is inserted in specific holes created on the edges of the lenses to remain hooked there.
Even this system does not allow one to have a stable and sure bond between the lenses and the components of the frame. What is more the structure does not result sufficiently elastic, and therefore able to avoid any possible breakages.
Another well known system is that described in the American Patent US2005/0094091 in which single holes created on the inner and outer sides of each lens house metallic arms with a connection at the end in the shape of a “U” and a locking device to block the lenses in position.
Nevertheless, even this solution does not also allow a stable connection of the frame to the lenses, in that said metallic arms are subject to movement inside the holes during the use of the eyeglasses with the possibility of unhooking and damage to the lenses.